Memories
by KurosawaAlice
Summary: "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Eren." Kalimat itu terus teingat didalam kepalaku sampai sekarang, siapa yang mengatakan hal itu? dimana dan kapan? kenapa setiap aku bermimpi seperti itu aku menangis? WARNING : gaje, typo, sho-ai, RivaRen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01.

"_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Eren."_

.

.

.

"Aku..menangis..?" Ujar Eren saat membuka matanya dan menyadari bahwa air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Eren, kita sudah terlambat ke sekolah." Ujar seseorang dari balik pintu kamar Eren.

"Kau pergi duluan saja, Mikasa."

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu terlambat." Beberapa saat setelah perempuan yang dipanggil Mikasa berbicara seperti itu, terdengar suara langkah kakinya yang berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Eren." Terdengar suara anak lelaki berambut pirang dari belakang Eren yang sedang berjalan sambil melamun.

"A-ah Armin, selamat pagi."

"Ada apa? Tadi aku lihat kamu jalan sambil melamun."

"Tidak..hanya saja tadi aku mimpi aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Entahlah..loh, kok aku lupa, ya?" Eren berpikir sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, palingan hanya bayanganmu saja."

"Mungkin…"

"Ayo cepat, sudah mau bel masuk."

.

.

.

"Jaeger!"

"Hah? Apa? Dimana? Siapa?" Eren kelabakan setengah mati.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau masih saja melamun!" Irvin sepertinya sedang badmood hari ini.

"M-maaf, saya agak sedikit mengantuk."

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kau bisa ijin ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak perlu, lanjutkan saja pelajarannya, sensei."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau melamun lagi, kapur ini akan mendarat di dahimu, Jaeger." Irvin mengancam sambil memperlihatkan kapur yang dia pegang sedari tadi.

Eren hanya bisa sweatdrop.

.

.

.

"Eren, dari tadi pagi aku perhatikan kamu melamun terus." Ujar Mikasa sambil memperhatikan wajah Eren yang memasang tampang cengo.

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit ngantuk."

"Kamu yakin?"

Eren hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

Begitu ingin melewati sebuah toko buku kecil, Eren melihat seorang pria yang memakai kemeja putih polos, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, rambutnya dipotong pendek, serta poninya dibelah dua.

"_Rasanya…aku pernah melihat orang ini di suatu tempat…" _Batin Eren sambil terus memperhatikan pria tersebut.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, pria tersebut menoleh kearah Eren yang masih cengo.

"…Kau…" Saat melihat wajah Eren, pria tersebut membulatkan kedua matanya yang tadinya terlihat tidak berekspresi itu.

Tiba-tiba pria itu berjalan mendekati Eren namun dihalangi oleh Mikasa yang cepat-cepat berdiri di depan Eren.

"Maaf, apa anda ada perlu dengan Eren?" Yang ditanya hanya bisa diam.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam anak itu sebentar? Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya."

Mikasa hanya bisa memasang ekspresi yang seakan mengatakan 'HELL NO, YOU SHORTY'.

"M-Mikasa sudahlah, aku yakin kalau dia tidak memiliki maksud jahat."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui hal itu!?" Mikasa dengan cepat berbalik kearah Eren sambil memasang ekspresi 'WHAT THE HELL, EREN!?'.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa begitu."

Hening.

"Sudahlah, sampaikan pada ibu kalau aku akan pulang telat, ya." Ujar Eren sambil menepuk pundak Mikasa.

"Ikuti aku." Ujar pria itu singkat lalu langsung berjalan menuju sebuah kafe diikuti oleh Eren.

.

.

.

"Jadi..namamu Eren?"

"I-iya, kalau anda?"

"Namaku Rivaille."

"_Rivaille..? Rasanya aku pernah dengar nama itu..tapi dimana dan kapan..?"_ Batin Eren sambil meminum teh hangat manis yang tadi dia pesan.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu? Apa temanmu banyak di sekolah?"

"Eh? Ya..aku akrab dengan teman-temanku dikelas kecuali satu orang."

"Satu orang?"

"Iya, dia selalu mencari masalah denganku dan selalu berkata kalau dia _iri_ padaku." Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang Eren maksud.

"Hem…bagaimana keluargamu?"

"Eh…biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial."

"Begitu…ngomong-ngomong, berapa umurmu tahun ini?"

"Tahun ini…lima belas."

"Hoo? Jadi jarak umur kita kali ini lebih dekat."

"_kali ini? Apa maksudnya?"_ Eren benar-benar bingung dengan perkataan pria yang dia tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya ini.

"Kenapa Rivaille-san begitu ingin tahu tentangku?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya merasa ingin tahu, itu saja."

"Oh iya, Rivaille-san bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganku, padahal kita baru bertemu sekali ini saja?"

Rivaille hanya diam.

"Umm…Rivaille-san?"

"Jadi kau memang tidak ingat, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak, abaikan saja. Boleh kulihat tanganmu?"

"E-eh? Boleh saja.."

Saat Rivaille melihat tangan kanan Eren, terlihat sebuah bekas gigitan yang kelihatannya menyakitkan.

"Bekas ini.."

"Ah, itu sudah ada sejak aku lahir, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bekas itu terlihat seperti ada yang menggigit tanganku."

Rivaille hanya bisa diam sambil terus memperhatikan bekas tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Rivaille melepaskan tangan Eren dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Terima kasih kau mau bicara denganku, selamat tinggal."

"R-Rivaille-san, tunggu!"

"..Apa?"

"Eh..boleh aku minta nomor telepon Rivaille-san?"

"Untuk apa?"

"I-itu..eh…aku merasa kalau Rivaille-san bisa kujadikan seorang teman untuk berbagi cerita..AH SUDAHLAH ABAIKAN SAJA!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo, Eren langsung saja menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya sambil berjalan keluar kafe.

"Tunggu," Lanjut Rivaille sambil menangkap tangan kanan Eren ",Ini nomor dan alamat rumahku, kalau kau ingin bicara padaku, hubungi aku atau kau boleh datang langsung kerumahku." Ujar Rivaille sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat dan nomor teleponnya kemudian pergi.

Eren masih membeku di depan pintu masuk kafe sambil memperhatikan secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh Rivaille.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Eren! Kau sudah pulang!? Kau tidak diperlakukan buruk oleh pria itu,kan!?" Baru saja Eren masuk satu langkah di dalam rumah, Mikasa langsung gembar gembor menanyai Eren layaknya seorang ibu yang tidak melihat anaknya selama 3 tahun.

"Mi-Mikasa, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tapi kamu baik-baik saja, kan!?"

"Iya aku baik-baik saja, kok. Sudah, ya aku mau ke kamarku dulu."

"Yasudah, aku akan panggil kamu kalau makan malam sudah siap.

"Ng.." Eren berjalan agak lesu ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Eren melempar tasnya keatas kursi yang terletak di depan meja belajarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya keatas ranjang.

"_Rasanya aku memang pernah bertemu dengan Rivaille-san sebelumnya, tapi kapan…?"_ Eren berpikir sambil memeluk bantalnya dalam posisi tengkurep.

Tanpa disadari, perlahan-lahan Eren mulai tertidur dan bermimpi sama seperti tadi pagi.

.

.

.

(Tulisan bercetak miring mulai disini adalah mimpi yang Eren lihat)

"…_ren…"_

"_Rasanya…ada yang memanggil namaku…" Eren membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sesosok lelaki yang sepertinya dia kenal._

"_Eren! Buka matamu! Bertahanlah!"_

"_Hei..chou…?"_

"_Eren! Bertahanlah! Jangan mati, Eren!" Wajah lelaki itu tampak cemas dan berlumuran darah, dia terus memberikan semangat kepada Eren yang terkulai lemas dipangkuannya._

"_Heichou…aku sudah tidak dapat bertahan lagi, Heichou harus berjanji..akan membunuh semua titan yang ada dimuka bumi ini…demi diriku…"_

"_Bicara apa kau! Kau akan bertahan hidup dan kita akan membunuh semua titan bersama!"_

"_Tidak..aku tidak dapat bertahan lagi…aku berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya…kita akan hidup bahagia, maka dari itu..Heichou harus membunuh semua titan yang ada…di dunia..ini…" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Eren menutup matanya dengan perlahan seolah tertidur, namun kali ini Eren tertidur..untuk selamanya._

"_Eren! Kau..bocah sialan…kau berani mengingkari janji bahwa kita akan terus hidup dan menumpas semua titan!" Air mata yang tadinya masih berada diujung mata, sekarang sudah membasahi pipi pria itu, pria itu membelai lembut pipi yang sudah terasa dingin itu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Terima kasih, Heichou."_

_._

_._

_._

_Pria itu berdiri, melihat kearah langit dan berkata seolah sedang berbicara dengan seseorang "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Eren."_

_._

_._

_._

(kembali kedunia nyata)

Eren terkejut, dia langsung membuka matanya seolah habis melihat hantu dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjang.

"Mimpi apa itu barusan..?" Eren menyadari bahwa dia menangis, sama seperti tadi pagi dan tampang kebingungan.

_TOK TOK TOK_. terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Eren.

"Eren, makan malam sudah siap, ayo turun." Terdengar suara Carla memanggil Eren dari luar.

"Baik bu, tunggu sebentar." Eren berusaha menghapus air matanya supaya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia habis menangis.

.

.

.

"Eren, matamu terlihat habis menangis." Grisha sepertinya menyadari kalau Eren _memang_ habis menangis.

"Hah? Eh tidak kok, palingan aku cuma agak capek saja." Eren memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak diperhatikan terus menerus oleh ayahnya.

"Oh iya Eren, ayah meminjam buku ini dari perpustakaan, apa kau bisa mengembalikannya besok?"

"Ehh!? Besok, kan hari sabtu!" Eren membantah dengan frontalnya sambil memasang ekspresi ( =3=).

"Ayah, kan hanya minta tolong, kalau buku ini tidak dikembalikan besok ayah akan didenda."

"Kenapa ayah tidak kembalikan sendiri?"

"Besok ayah akan ada meeting penting, jadi tidak boleh terlambat." Ujar Grisha sambil memasang ekspresi _innocent_.

Eren hanya bisa facepalm.

"Yasudah, mana bukunya? Akan kutaruh ditasku supaya tidak lupa."

"Tunggu sebentar," Lanjut Grisha sambil mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam rak buku ",Ini dia bukunya."

Grisha menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal yang sampulnya terlihat gambar seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang menghadap kebelakang dengan background padang rumput yang luas dan langit biru yang indah, lelaki itu memakai jaket coklat yang dibagian punggungnya terlihat sebuah lambang yang berbentuk seperti dua buah sayap hitam dan putih yang saling menyilang, lelaki itu memegang dua buah pedang dimasing-masing tangannya.

Dibagian bawah sampul, tertulis judul buku tersebut yaitu 'Memories', dan dibawah judul, terlihat nama pengarangnya yaitu 'Levi'.

"Buku ini.." Eren membeku saat memperhatikan sampul buku tersebut.

"Ayah meminjam buku itu karena menurut ayah lelaki yang ada disampulnya terlihat sepertimu, Eren."

Kalau diperhatikan benar juga, mirip.

.

.

.

"Eren, bangun! Kamu disuruh mengembalikan buku oleh ayah, kan?" Mikasa berusaha membangunkan Eren yang masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk gulingnya.

"Mmh…iyaaa…"

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke perpustakaan, Christa dan Ymir mengajakku pergi, maaf ya."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pergi sendiri, kok." Eren yang masih setengah tidur akhirnya bangun dan mengambil handuk dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengembalikan bukunya..sekarang jalan-jalan sebentar lalu pulang."

Saat Eren berjalan melewati sebuah apartemen yang terlihat mahal, dia melihat seorang lelaki yang dia kenali keluar dari pintu utama apartemen tersebut.

"Ah! Rivaille-san!" Eren memanggil Rivaille sambil berlari mendekatinya.

"Eren? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, tadi aku habis dari perpustakaan."

"Perpustakaan?"

"Ya, ayahku meminjam buku dan menyuruhku untuk mengembalikannya."

"Oh..ngomong-ngomong apa kau mau mampir ke rumahku?" Rivaille menawarkan sambil memasang ekspresi datarnya seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Eh? Bukankah Rivaille-san baru mau keluar?"

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sbentar karena tidak ada kerjaan."

"Hoo..b-baiklah."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen Rivaille, Eren terpukau saat melihat bagian dalam apartemen yang luas dan bersih.

Terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna hitam, dapur yang lengkap, serta beberapa pintu yang berjejer.

"Duduk saja disana, akan kubuatkan teh."

"A-ah..terima kasih."

Saat Eren duduk disofa, dia melihat sebuah kardus yang berisi beberapa tumpuk novel berjudul 'Memories' seperti yang ayahnya pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Eh? Novel ini…"

"Kenapa?"

"Eh? Ah tidak, ayahku meminjam novel yang sama seperti ini dari perpustakaan."

"Oh.." Rivaille duduk disebelah Eren sambil meminum kopi dari sebuah cangkir putih.

"Tapi kenapa Rivaille punya novel ini sampai satu kardus?"

"Karena akulah pengarang novel itu."

Hening.

"APA!?" Eren shock seketika.

"Aku menggunakan pen name 'Levi' dan menerbitkan novel itu."

"Uwah hebat sekali!" Wajah Eren terlihat berbinar-binar saat membaca isi novel Rivaille.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iya, kemarin aku baca sinopsisnya, ceritanya bagus sekali!"

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh membawa pulang salah satu novel ini."

"Yang benar? Terima kasih, Rivaille-san!" Ujar Eren sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang berbinar-binar dan unyu-unyu tersebut.

"Kau..masih belum berubah sama sekali, ya?" Ujar Rivaille sambil mengelus lembut pipi Eren.

"Eh..!?" Wajah Eren langsung memerah dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Mau tambah tehnya?" Rivaille langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya.."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.."

"Eren, kenapa lama sekali kembalinya?" Ujar Carla dari arah dapur.

"Yah..tadi aku jalan-jalan dulu sebentar."

"Loh? Bukannya kamu disuruh kembalikan buku itu ke perpustakaan?"

"Ah, tadi aku beli buku ini di toko buku karena menurutku buku ini menarik."

"Oh begitu, baiklah."

"Aku mau ke kamarku, kalau makan siang sudah siap panggil aku ya, bu."

"Iya, kamu istirahat saja dulu."

.

.

.

Di kamarnya, Eren membaca buku itu dengan seksama.

Buku tersebut bercerita tentang dunia dimana manusia di terror oleh monster yang memakan manusia, untuk bertahan hidup, manusia berusaha untuk menumpas semua monster yang ada didunia.

"_Rasanya..aku tahu cerita ini…" _Batin Eren sambil terus membaca.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, Eren perlahan-lahan tertidur diatas meja belajarnya sambil memegang buku tersebut.

.

.

.

"_Eren, kenapa kau ingin menumpas semua titan yang ada didunia ini?" Ujar seorang pria yang menggunakan sebuah jubah hijau dengan sebuah lambing sayap dibagian punggung._

"_Karena..mereka sudah menghancurkan dunia ini dan membuat umat manusia terkurung didalam tembok seperti burung didalam sangkar, dan..aku ingin melihat seperti apa dunia luar."_

"_Kalau begitu..kau harus berjanji padaku, kau tidak boleh mati sampai keinginanmu terwujud." Pria itu menoleh kebelakang dan menatap wajah Eren dengan serius._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku berjanji, Rivaille-heichou."_

_._

_._

_._

"Rivaille…heichou..?" Eren membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan sekali lagi mendapati dirinya menangis.

"_Lagi-lagi aku menangis..kenapa setiap aku bermimpi aneh aku pasti menangis..? dan lagi kenapa aku memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan Rivaille-heichou..?"_ Batin Eren sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"_Dunia yang dikuasai titan, Rivaille-heichou, tetap..hidup…j-jangan-jangan—"_

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Ini dia fic ke-4 yang sudah saya publish di FFN /yaterus**

**Ini sebenernya bergenre sho-ai(atau yaoi, muahahahaa /hah),drama, de el el(?) tapi Alice belum masukin sho-ai nya di chapter satu,tapi mungkin di chapter dua dan selanjutnya bakalan ada sho-ai(atau mungkin yaoi) yang cetar membahana, muehehehee *fangirl laugh* /hah**

**Kayaknya alur ceritanya sih kependekkan, tapi Alice gatau menurut para readers gimana, jadi tinggalkan review kalian ya, akan Alice tunggu~**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	2. Chapter 02

Chapter 02.

"Rivaille…heichou..?" Eren membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan sekali lagi mendapati dirinya menangis.

"_Lagi-lagi aku menangis..kenapa setiap aku bermimpi aneh aku pasti menangis..? dan lagi kenapa aku memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan Rivaille-heichou..?"_ Batin Eren sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"_Dunia yang dikuasai titan, Rivaille-heichou, 'tetap..hidup'…j-jangan-jangan—"_

.

.

.

"_J-jangan-jangan…mimpi yang selama ini kulihat…dan kata-kata Rivaille-san itu…" _Setelah berpikir sebentar, Eren langsung lari keluar rumah tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan ibunya yang melihat Eren ambil langkah seribu keluar rumah.

Eren terus berlari sambil memasang ekspresi 'gawat-apa-yang-harus-kulakukan!?' menuju apartemen Rivaille.

_TING TONG_.

Eren memencet bel apartemen Rivaille namun tidak ada respon.

_TING TONG._

Masih tidak ada respon.

Karena sama sekali tidak respon, Eren memutuskan untuk mencoba membuka pintu apartemen.

"R-Rivaille-san?" dan _cklek_, pintu apartemen terbuka dengan mudahnya.

Saat Eren berusaha mencari Rivaille, dia tidak menemukan Rivaille diseluruh penjuru apartemen.

Eren membuka sebuah pintu yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang tengah dan dia melihat Rivaille sedang tertidur disebuah sofa kecil berwarna coklat tua.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, terdapat dua rak buku besar disebelah pintu, serta sebuah meja yang terdapat sebuah laptop yang masih menyala.

"_Rivaille-san tertidur tanpa mengunci pintu rumah…ternyata dia ceroboh."_ Batin Eren sambil memasuki ruangan dengan perlahan.

Saat melihat laptop yang sepertinya milik Rivaille yang menyala diatas meja, Eren merasa penasaran(baca : kepo) dan mendekati laptop itu.

"_Ini…novel?"_ Batin Eren saat melihat apa yang ada dilayar laptop tersebut.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tiba-tiba Rivaille yang tadi tidur diatas sofa muncul di belakang Eren sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

"R-Rivaille-san!? Bukannya tadi..?"

"Apa kau berpikir aku tidak akan bangun walaupun ada seseorang yang masuk kerumahku dan melihat laptopku seenaknya?"

"_Terus kenapa dia tidak mengunci pintunya saja?"_ Batin Eren sambil sweatdrop.

"Lalu, ada urusan apa kau kemari?"

"I-itu…umm….aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menjelaskannya." Eren tiba-tiba _blank_ sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kau pikirkan lagi apa yang ingin kau katakan selagi aku bekerja, kau boleh duduk disofa itu kalau kau mau." Rivaille kemudian memakai kacamatanya dan mengetik sesuatu dilaptopnya.

"Eh..apa Rivaille-san sedang membuat novel?"

"Iya, _deadline_nya sudah dekat dan kalau aku telat memberikan naskah ini ke kantor, _dia_ pasti akan datang kemari." Ujar Rivaille sambil mengetik dengan kecepatan _fastmotion_.

"_Dia.._?" Eren tampak kebingungan.

Beberapa detik setelah Eren bertanya, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka dan menghasilkan sebuah suara yang indah(baca : berisik) yaitu 'BRAK'.

"A-apa itu!?" Eren dengan wajah panic pangkat Colossalnya langsung menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat seorang perempuan berkacamata yang rambutnya coklat dan dikuncir kuda.

"Haaaaaaaaiiiii~~!" Teriak perempuan itu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Oi Hanji, apa kau tidak bisa masuk ke rumah orang lain dengan lebih tenang?" Rivaille berbicara sambil terus mengetik dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eehh? Kupikir kau tertidur selagi membuat naskah jadi aku berencana membuatmu kaget, ternyata gagal ya." Ujar perempuan yang-dipanggil-Hanji tersebut.

"_Yah tadi Rivaille-san memang ketiduran, sih.."_ Lagi-lagi Eren sweatdrop.

"_Arere~_? Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Hanji bertanya kepada Rivaille yang masih konsen mengetik dilaptopnya sambil menunjuk Eren yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu." Rivaille menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hee~ kamu lumayan imut ya? Namamu siapa?" Hanji bertanya kepada Eren dengan bersemangat dan mendapatkan jitakan keras dari Rivaille sehingga terlihat benjolan besar dikepala Hanji.

"N-namaku Eren.."

"Hee Eren-kun, ya? Namaku Hanji Zoe, aku editor Rivaille yang mengurus novel yang ditulis olehnya, salam kenal~"

"A-ah..salam kenal." Eren harus menahan sakit karena Hanji menyambar tangannya dan bersalaman dengan bersemangat sampai-sampai tangan Eren mati rasa.

Sungguh kasihan.

"Oi Hanji, kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukankah deadlinenya masih tiga hari lagi?" Rivaille kelihatan kesal karena Hanji bersemangat entah kenapa dan itu tidak enak untuk dipandang(bagi Rivaille).

"Yah tidak ada salahnya kalau deadlinenya dipercepat, bukan?"

"Tapi kau bisa mengirimiku e-mail, tidak perlu datang kemari dan membuat keributan, bukan?"

"Tapi aku ingin datang kemari, habis aku tidak ada kerjaan dikantor, semua pekerjaan sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu naskah darimu."

"_Mereka berdua kelihatan dekat.."_ Batin Eren sambil memperhatikan Rivaille dan Hanji yang masih adu mulut.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang, sana."

"Eehhhh? Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Eren-kun." Hanji memeluk lengan Eren sambil memasang ekspresi ( =3=).

"Kalau kau ingin mengobrol dengannya, diruang tengah saja. Aku harus menyelesaikan naskah ini secepatnya." Rivaille kemudian kembali duduk didepan laptop dan lanjut mengetik sesuatu dilaptopnya.

"Baiklah, selamat berjuang~" Kemudian Hanji menarik Eren keruang tengah dengan semangat yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Eren-kun bertemu dengan Rivaille beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"I-iya, saat aku bertemu dengan Rivaille-san, dia mengajakku mengobrol dan dia memberikan nomor handphone dan alamat rumahnya padaku.."

"Eh? Dia..memberikan nomor handphone dan alamatnya padamu?" Hanji terlihat shock.

"I-iya, saat kuminta dia langsung memberikannya padaku."

Hanji masih terlihat shock sambil memperhatikan wajah Eren.

"Eh..Hanji-san? Ada apa?"

"Jadi begitu rupanya…kau memang dia..Eren-kun.."

"Eh..?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok~ sudah ya, aku pulang dulu~"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku takut Rivaille marah dan melemparku dengan vending machine~ bye bye~" Kemudian Hanji langsung ambil langkah seribu.

"Vending..machine..?" Eren bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan Rivaille mengangkat sebuah vending machine dengan tangan kosong dan melemparnya kearah Hanji.

Serem sekali sodara-sodara.

"Apa si kacamata itu sudah pulang?" Terdengar suara Rivaille yang baru keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi.

"Iya, katanya Hanji-san takut mengganggu Rivaille-san."

"Hoo? Tumben dia berpikir seperti itu."

'Tumben'.

"Apa kau mau minum?"

"Ah, tadi Hanji-san sudah membuatkan teh untukku."

"Benarkah?"

Eren menjawab hanya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Oh iya, Eren," Lanjut Rivaille sambil duduk disebelah Eren yang sedang meminum teh hangatnya ",Apa kau sudah ingat apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"A-ah, i-itu..eh.."

Rivaille menunggu sambil memperhatikan wajah Eren yang terlihat bingung.

"A-aku ingin bingung..kenapa novel yang dikarang oleh Rivaille-san itu..rasanya ceritanya begitu familiar denganku."

Rivaille tampak terkejut dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Maksudku, saat aku membaca novel yang Rivaille-san berikan, aku merasa kalau aku pernah mengalami sesuatu yang sama persis seperti dinovel itu.."

"…Ternyata…memberikanmu novel itu bisa berakibat buruk."

"E-eh?"

Tiba-tiba Rivaille berdiri menghadap Eren yang masih duduk dan berkata "Kau..benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa, ya?"

"E-eh..?"

Rivaille menumpu berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya yang dia letakkan dibagian belakang sofa.

Eren yang berada diantara kedua tangan Rivaille hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

"Waktu itu..kau bilang kalau kau berjanji kalau kau akan terus hidup agar kau bisa melihat dunia luar..tapi..kau berbohong."

"Eh…kh.." Karena mendengar kalimat yang familiar tersebut, Eren merasakan kalau kepalanya sakit sekali.

"Dan kau bilang manusia terlihat seperti terkurung didalam sangkar dan itu bodoh."

"R-Rivaille-san..stop..gh.." Eren merasa bahwa kepalanya seperti mau pecah menjadi sepuluh bagian sama besar.

"Eren, apa hanya aku yang mengingat semuanya? Kenapa kau bahkan tidak mengingat bahwa kau berjanji padaku kalau kita akan terus hidup…dan menjalani hidup bahagia?" Wajah Rivaille yang tadinya masih datar tanpa ekspresi, sekarang terlihat sedih dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tunggu, Rivaille-san..kepalaku..sakit..gh.." Eren memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan saat rasa sakit bertambah dan Eren tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"..Maaf..aku terlalu memaksamu."

Setelah Rivaille meminta maaf(tanpa mengambil jarak dengan Eren), rasa sakit di kepala Eren perlahan menghilang.

"T-tidak apa-apa…"

"Oh iya Eren…apa kalau aku melakukan ini..kau akan ingat?"

"Eh? Melalukan ap—" Sebelum Eren menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Rivaille langsung saja melahap mulut Eren yang kebetulan sedang terbuka.

"Ha..ah..R-Rivaille-san!? Apa yang—"

"Ternyata..kau tidak akan ingat hanya dengan itu.."

"E-eh!? T-tunggu! Rivaille-san, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Eren langsung saja berontak saat tiba-tiba Rivaille menciumi leher Eren bahkan sampai meninggalkan tanda yang terlihat jelas sambil meraba dibalik kaus hijau muda yang dipakai Eren.

"Kau..benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun?" Rivaille tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap Eren serius.

"Apa..aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Rivaille-san!"

"..Maaf kalau begitu.."

Begitu Rivaille mengambil jarak dengan Eren, Eren langsung saja mendorong Rivaille dan lari meninggalkan Rivaille yang jatuh didorong.

"Oi Eren! Tungg—"

BRAK.

Pintu apartemen Rivaille ditutup dengan kasarnya oleh Eren dari luar.

Sambil berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, Rivaille menghela nafas panjang dan berkata "Ternyata…aku memang harus bicara sejujurnya pada anak itu."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Ini dia chappie 2 dari fic saya yang ke-4 *nari balet ditengah jalan tol***

**Yah Alice tahu seharusnya Alice men-tamat-kan fic Alice yang lagi macet yaitu "Sensei ga Suki Desu" itu tapi entah kenapa ide tentang fic "Memories" ini ngambek minta dipublish /emangbisa/ **

**Sebenernya sih, Alice memilih bikin chappie 2 Memories dari pada chappie 6 Sensei ga Suki Karena…Alice enggak ada ide buat chappie 6 *pundung* tapi salah satu readers yang cetar membahana memberikan pencerahan dari surga untuk Alice—halah—karena dia kasih ide "gimana kalau cerita RivaRen ini dikasih **_**saingan cinta**_** biar lebih ketjeh" jadi idenya samar-samar mulai terbentuk *banzai***

**Alice akan terus berusaha, TATAKAEEEEEE!**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	3. I've Remembered, Coporal

Chapter 03.

Pintu apartemen Rivaille ditutup dengan kasarnya oleh Eren dari luar.

Sambil berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, Rivaille menghela nafas panjang dan berkata "Ternyata…aku memang harus bicara sejujurnya pada anak itu."

.

.

.

Begitu sampai dirumahnya, Eren langsung saja berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"_K-kenapa..Rivaille-san melakukan sesuatu seperti itu…dan apa maksud dari kata-katanya.."_ Batin Eren sambil duduk dilantai dan meletakkan kepalanya dipinggiran kasur.

"Eren? Makan siang sudah siap, dari mana saja kamu?" Terdengar suara Carla yang memanggil Eren dari luar sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Eren.

"Ah maaf bu, tadi aku ada keperluan sebentar…" Ujar Eren sambil perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo turun, Mikasa sudah menunggu dibawah."

"Ng…"

.

.

.

"Eren, kamu kenapa dari kemarin lesu, sih?" Mikasa membuka suara saat sedang makan bersama.

"Eh? Ah tidak apa-apa kok…"

"_Mana mungkin aku memberitahu Mikasa dan ibu bahwa tadi…"_ Batin Eren sambil melanjutkan makan siang.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, sudah ya."

"Loh? Tumben kamu menyisakan makananmu?"

"Aku sedang tidak selera makan, kalau ada perlu, aku ada di kamarku." Kemudian tanpa basa basi lagi, Eren langung naik ke lantai dua, meninggalkan Mikasa dan Carla yang kebingungan karena tumben Eren bersikap cuek begitu.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK.

Suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar membuat Eren yang tadinya tertidur diatas meja belajarnya, terbangun.

"Mmh…siapa..?"

Saat pintu perlahan dibuka, Eren melihat sosok yang dia kenal.

"Oi, kenapa saat aku memanggilmu, kau tidak keluar?"

JEGER.

Benar sekali.

Orang itu adalah Rivaille.

"T-tadi aku ketiduran." Ujar Eren cuek sambil buang muka.

"….Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu, eh?" Rivaille tiba-tiba meremas puncak kepala Eren bagaikan Colossal Titan menghancurkan Titan Eren hanya dengan satu jari.

Satu jari sodara-sodara.

"HIIII! M-MAAFKAN AKUU!" Eren langsung saja nangis Bombay sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan laknat Rivaille dari kepalanya yang tidak berdosa.

"Ngomong-ngomong..kenapa Rivaille-san datang ke kamarku?"

"Tadinya aku ingin menunggu dibawah, tapi ibumu menyuruhku ke atas."

"_Oh ibu, kenapa?"_ Batin Eren layaknya bintang sinetron Putri Yang Ditukar.

"Ngomong-ngomong..ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Glek.

"T-tentang apa..?"

"Kau bilang kalau cerita dinovelku terasa familiar denganmu, benar?"

Eren mengangguk kecil.

"Sebenarnya, aku membuat novel itu…berdasarkan kehidupan kita beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu." Rivaille langsung saja _to the point_.

"Eh..?" Eren hanya bisa bercengo ria.

"Ya…dulu, kita tinggal di dunia yang dikuasai oleh makhluk bernama titan."

"Titan..?"

"Dan untuk menghindari para titan, manusia membangun tembok untuk melindungi diri. Tapi..ada satu titan bertipe Colossal dan Armoured yang merusak gerbang."

"Gerbang..titan..mereka..memakan ibuku.." Eren masih setengah sadar saat mengatur memorinya yang terpecah di dalam otaknya.

"Benar, mereka memakan ibumu. Setelah kau memutuskan untuk menjadi tentara, kau bilang padaku kalau kau akan menghabisi semua titan yang ada didunia ini." Rivaille terus saja membuat Eren setengah sadar akibat kalimatnya.

"Aku..ingat.."

"Kau sudah ingat?"

"Ya..aku ingat aku ingin menghabisi semua titan yang ada di dunia ini, aku ingat aku berubah menjadi titan dan semua orang menatapku penuh rasa takut, aku ingat kenapa tanda bekas gigitan ini terus menempel ditanganku, dan aku ingat…aku membuat janji dengamu,_Heichou_."

"Yah, kau bisa mengingat semuanya..hampir."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu?" Ujar Rivaille sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Eh..sepertinya..tidak..?"

"Haah…kau memang tidak berubah sama sekali."

"A-apa maksudnya!?"

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau sudah ingat apa yang kau lupakan, hubungi aku. Sudah ya." Rivaille kemudian langsung saja beranjak keluar dari kamar Eren.

"E-eh!? R-Rivaille-san!? T-tungguuuu!"

BLAM.

Baru saja Eren ingin menghentikannya, namun Rivaille sudah terlanjur menutup pintu kamar Eren dari luar.

"_Apa maksud Rivaille-san? Melupakan sesuatu?"_ Batin Eren sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Ngh…jam berapa ini..?" Ujar Eren masih setengah tidur.

"_Loh..? ada E-mail..?"_ Batin Eren sambil membuka handphonenya.

From : Hanji.

Eren-kun~ apa kamu bisa pergi ke kafe didekat toko buku? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Rivaille, ya~

"Dari Hanji-san..? kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahu Rivaille-san?" Kemudian Eren langsung bangun dari kasurnya, mandi, dan siap-siap pergi ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan

.

.

.

"Ah! Eren-kun! Sebelah sini~~~" Teriak Hanji sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Eren yang baru memasuki kafe .

"Hanji-san, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"

"Jadi begini, kemarin..kamu berhasil mengingat masa lalumu, kan?"

"…Bagaimana Hanji-san bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu dari ekspresi Rivaille yang lebih santai dari biasanya~"

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi Eren hanya bisa cengo.

"Kemarin setelah kembali dari rumahmu, Rivaille memasang ekspresi yang lebih santai dari biasanya, jadi aku berpikir apakah kamu sudah bisa mengingat masa lalumu."

"_Hanji-san bisa tahu hanya karena ekspresi Rivaille-san…hebat sekali."_ Batin Eren sambil sweatdrop.

"Yah aku bisa mengingat sebagian besar tapi..Rivaille-san berkata kalau aku melupakan satu hal. Apa Hanji-san kira-kira tahu?"

"Hem…satu hal? AH! Aku tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Rivaille!" Teriak Hanji yang diatas kepalanya muncul bohlam lampu bersinar.

"Yang benar!? Apa itu?"

"Fufufuu, kalau kamu tahu karena bantuanku tidak akan berarti, kamu harus menemukan jawabannya sendiri."

"Eehhh!? Kenapaaa?"

"Kau akan tahu begitu kamu ingat apa yang terlupakan olehmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha mengingatnya."

"Bagus bagus. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Hanji sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Eh? Sudah mau pergi?"

"Iya, aku masih ada pekerjaan. Sudah, ya~~"

Kemudian Hanji membayar minumannya dan langsung keluar kafe untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai editor.

.

.

.

"_Hnngg…sebenarnya apa yang kulupakan? Apakah itu sesuatu yang penting? Pasti itu sesuatu yang penting karena Rivaille-san dan Hanji-san menyuruhku berusaha mengingatnya…TAPI APA!" _Batin Eren sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

_Drrrt Drrrt_.

saat Eren sedang berusaha setengah mati mengingat apa yang dia lupakan, handphonenya bergetar, ertanda bahwa ada seseorang yang mengirim E-mail padanya.

From : Rivaille.

Oi bocah, apa kau masih belum bisa mengingatnya?

Tepat sekali.

From : Eren.

Belum, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Sebenarnya apa yang kulupakan?

From : Rivaille.

Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, aku ingin kau mengingat dengan sendirinya. Kau akan mengingatnya kalau kau memikirkan apa yang kulakukan padamu di apartemenku beberapa hari yang lalu.

Begitu membaca balasan dari Rivaille, ERen langsung saja ngeblush seketika.

"H-hal yang Rivaille lakukan padaku di apartemennya…" Eren beruntung dia ada di kamarnya sendirian, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat Eren saat sedang _salting_.

From : Eren.

Memangnya itu ada hubungannya!?

From : Rivaille.

Tentu saja ada, memangnya kau pikir aku melakukan itu karena apa?

Eren sudah tidak tahan lagi membaca balasan dari Rivaille dan memutuskan untuk tidak membalas.

"_B-bagaimana bisa hal yang Rivaille-san lakukan padaku ada hubungannya dengan hal yang kulupakan!?"_ Batin Eren sambil kembali menempelkan dahinya diatas meja belajarnya.

Saking lelahnya berpikir, Eren perlahan tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"_He-heichou..s-stop—" Eren berusaha mendorong lelaki yang berusaha melakukan sesuatu pada Eren._

"_Eren, kenapa setiap aku melakukan ini padamu, kau selalu menghindar?" Ujar pria itu sambil terus mendekat._

"_Aku bukannya menghindar! Hanya saja.."_

"_Apa kau..membenciku?"_

"_T-tidak..aku.."_

"_Apa? Katakan padaku, Eren." Ujar pria itu dengan nada bicara menggoda._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku…menyukaimu, Rivaille-heichou."_

_._

_._

_._

"Su..ka..?" Saat terbangun, Eren sekali lagi menangis dan sepertinya sudah mengingat apa yang dia lupakan.

"Akhirnya..aku ingat apa yang dimaksud oleh Rivaille-san!" Ujar Eren sambil beranjak dari rumahnya menuju apartemen Rivaille.

.

.

.

"Eren? Ada apa? Apa kau sudah mengingatnya?" Ujar Rivaille saat melihat Eren berada di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Iya…aku sudah ingat."

"Begitu..kita bicara di dalam saja, ayo masuk." Rivaille kemudian mempersilahkan Eren masuk. Sedangkan Eren hanya bisa menurut.

.

.

.

"Jadi..apa yang berhasil kau ingat?"

"Kalau dibilang ingat mungkin bukan juga..tapi…tadi aku tidak sengaja tertidur dan..melihat sesuatu."

"Hoo? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"I-itu.." Eren tidak dapat mengatakan apa yang dia lihat dalam mimpinya dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya begitu bayangan mimpi itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hei Eren," Lanjut Rivaille sambil berbisik tepat di telinga Eren yang memerah ",Katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat."

"R-rivaille-san, kau terlalu dekat.."

"Aku tidak akan menjauh sampai kau memberitahuku apa yang kau lihat di dalam mimpimu."

"_Bunda selamatkan aku."_ Batin Eren sambil mewek.

"A-aku akan memberitahumu apa yng kulihat, tapi tolong menjauh dulu.."

"Memamgnya kenapa?" Rivaille semakin mendekati Eren yang sudah baca doa dalam hati hominahomina.

Setelah Rivaille (sedikit)menjauh dari Eren, Eren akhirnya buka suara.

"Di mimpiku..aku melihat Rivaille-san melakukan sesuatu padaku..dan.."

"Dan?"

"Dan..aku bilang kalau aku..menyukai..Rivaille-san.."

Hening sbeentar.

"Jadi..kau memang sudah benar-benar ingat?"

"A-aku hanya ingat kalau aku bilang bahwa aku menyukai Rivaille-san tapi..aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya." Ujar Eren sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan menunduk.

"Apa kalau aku melakukannya sekali lagi..kau akan ingat?"

"E-EEEHHH!? TI-TIDAAAK!" Eren berteriak ala cewe-mau-dirape-sama-satpam-tanah abang.

"Haah..dari dulu kau selalu saja menghindar."

"I-itu karena Rivaille-san selalu melakukannya secara tiba-tiba, jadinya.." Eren ngeblush seketika.

"Jadi kalau aku tidak melakukannya secara tiba-tiba, kau tidak akan menghindar?"

"Ng…mungkin.." Ujar Eren sambil memberikan ekspresi gue-itu-uke-terunyu-di dunia-_bitch_-_please_.

"Heh..tapi sebelum aku melakukannya, aku ingin kau mengatakan itu sekali lagi." Rivaille mengambil jarak dengan Eren sambil memasang ekspresi turuti-aku-atau-kau-mati.

"Eh? Maksud Rivaille-san..?"

"Aku ingin kau bilang 'suka' padaku sekali lagi."

Hening.

"APA!?" Eren shock pangkat Colossal.

"Terakhir kau mengatakan itu sudah lama sekali, aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi."

"_Tuhan, ambil aku sekarang."_ Batin Eren sambil menahan tangis.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Rivaille pasti sudah rindu mendengar kata-kata manis tersebut keluar dari mulut Eren yang siap dilahap olehnya.

"A-aku..suka pada..Rivaille..san.." Walau agak terbata-bata, Eren sudah berhasil bilang 'suka' pada Rivaille.

"Bagus." Rivaille kemudian mencium dahisampai ke leher Eren dengan lembut dan membuat Eren sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Ngh..R-rivaille-san.."

"Apa?"

"A-apa Rivaille-san benar-benar mau melakukan..'itu'..?" Tanda petik.

"Tentu saja."

JEGER.

Tamatlah sudah kesucian seorang Eren Jaeger.

"Ka-kalau Rivaille-san benar-benar ingin melakukannya..aku tidak akan menghindar..tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"T-tolong..lakukan..dengan perlahan.."

"Heh, apa kau pikir aku akan menurutimu?" Ujar Rivaille sambil tersenyum _evil_.

"_TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" _Eren histeris dalam hati.

Sepertinya hari-hari Eren akan dilewati dengan 'dimakan' oleh Rivaille.

Selamat berjuang, Eren.

**-OWARI-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Ini dia chapter terakhir dari "Memories" *epic We Are The Champion sound effect* /dor.**

**Tadinya Alice mau bikin fic ini berchapter lebih banyak dari kage bunshinnya Naruto, tapi entah kenapa pas menulis chapter 3 ini otak Alice agak blank. Mungkin karena Alice abis dari AFAID dan bertemu Reika beserta Kaname jadinya otak Alice sedikit melayang kesana kemari /dor.**

**Tapi bagi yang masih mau baca fic ini, berbahagialah karena Alice akan membuat OMAKEnya! *epic Hallelujah sound effect* /dordor.**

**Jadi OMAKEnya akan berisi deskripsi tentang apa yang Rivaille dan Eren lakukan setelah ending yang(sepertinya) menggantung ini, tapi Alice akan membuat sekuel dari fic "Sensei ga Suki Desu" terlabih dahulu. Otanoshimi kudasai ne~**

**TATAKAEEEEEEE!**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	4. OMAKE!

**-OMAKE-**

"Ka-kalau Rivaille-san benar-benar ingin melakukannya..aku tidak akan menghindar..tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"T-tolong..lakukan..dengan perlahan.."

"Heh, apa kau pikir aku akan menurutimu?" Ujar Rivaille sambil tersenyum _evil_.

"_TIDAAAAAKKKKK!" _Eren histeris dalam hati.

Sepertinya hari-hari Eren akan dilewati dengan 'dimakan' oleh Rivaille.

Selamat berjuang, Eren.

.

.

.

"A-apa Rivaille-san benar-benar akan melakukannya!?" Eren histeris sambil menahan Rivaille yang sedang membuka kancing kemeja Eren.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Ka-kalau tidak segera pulang, ibuku akan khawatir!" Alasan yang sangat meyakinkan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan bicara dengannya nanti."

"_Kenapa oh kenapa…"_ Eren rasanya mau mewek.

Kesucian seorang Eren Jaeger terancam.

.

.

.

"Mmh.." Eren tampaknya sedang menahan suaranya agak tidak keluar menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Oi Eren," Lanjut Rivaille sambil berhenti sejenak ",Keluarkan suaramu."

Eren hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sekitar tiga kali.

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena suaraku..terdengar aneh..jadi.."

"Tidak apa. Keluarkan suaramu, aku ingin mendengarnya." Ujar Rivaille sambil menarik dagu Eren dan memaksanya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Mama, tolong Eren, mama."_ Batin Eren dalam hati sambil baca doa hominahomina.

Karena Eren tidak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya, Rivaille mengambil tindakan dengan menyentuh 'sesuatu'(tanda petik) di bagian bawah Eren.

"A-ahn.." Eren keceplosan.

Hening.

"_Tuhan, ambil aku sekarang."_ Batin Eren yang sudah ingin dijemput oleh malaikat maut.

"Heh, ternyata suaramu seperti perempuan, pantas saja kau tidak membiarkanku mendengarnya." Rivaille mengejek sambil terus melanjutkan 'kegiatan'nya.

"I-itu tidak..kh..a-ahn..Rivaille..san.." Eren sudah benar-benar tidak menghindar karena tenaganya sudah meninggalkannya semena-mena.

Ri-Rivaille-san, aku—aahh.." Eren yang sudah lemas langsung saja menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah bagaikan apel di dada Rivaille dan berpegangan di bahu Rivaille.

Setelah membiarkan Eren bernafas selama beberapa detik, Rivaille kemudian mendorong Eren sampai punggungnya menempel dengan kasur.

"Tu-tunggu, Rivaille-san!?"

"Kau tidak bisa membuatku menunggu lagi, Eren." Ujar Rivaille sambil memperlihatkan senyuman tipis.

"_Colossal Titan lari-lari pake rok berenda pink polkadot merah nabrak Armoured Titan lagi berjemur pake bikini biru muda, kesucian gue bakalan hilang AAARRRRRGGHHH." _Eren baca mantra hominahomina dalam hati sambil berharap dia bisa bebas dari Rivaille yang sudah siap 'memakan'nya.

Tapi tampaknya itu mustahil.

_Imposibru_ sodara-sodara.

"A-ah—R-Rivaille-san..ja-jarimu..akh.." Mendadak Eren merasakan jari Rivaille yang indah(?) berada di dalamnya dan terus bergerak.

"Kali ini aku mohon..jangan menghindar dariku, Eren." Rivaille berkata demikian dengan nada bicara yang sangat menggoda dan membuat para fangirls mimisan bagaikan keran air.

"Ta-tapi..jari..Rivaille-sa—ahh.." Eren menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya supaya tidak lagi mengeluarkan suara yang memalukan nama keluarga Jaeger lagi.

Setelah Rivaille mengeluarkan jairnya, dia menahan kedua tangan Eren.

Tapi Eren bisa merasakan kalau ada 'sesuatu'(tanda petik—lagi) yang memasuki dirinya.

Padahal kedua tangan Rivaille menahan kedua tangan Eren, jadi apa itu?

Kalian semua pasti tahu jawabannya.

"Ng..aahh! Ri-Rivaille-san..sa..kit.." Eren merintih kesakitan karena, yah…ini pertama kalinya untuk Eren.

"Maaf..aku akan lebih pelan sedikit."

"Ta-tapi aku—kh..aahh.." Eren tidak berhenti mendesah bahkan untuk sedetikpun.

Tiba-tiba, Eren entah-kenapa-kok-bisa-ya melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Rivaille yang berada di atasnya, sedangkan Rivaille yang terkejut langsung merendahkan posisi tubuhnya dan mencium Eren.

"Nnh..Riva—mhh.." Eren ingin berbicara namun tidak sempat karena Rivaille memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Eren yang sedang lengah dan terbuka tersebut.

Setelah melepaskan mulut Eren, Rivaille beralih mencium dahi Eren, sedangkan Eren hanya bisa gemetar.

"Eren, walaupun sekarang kita sudah reinkarnasi, kau harus ingat..bahwa kau tetap menjadi milikku." Ujar Rivaille sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Eren hanya nge-blush.

.

.

.

"Umm..apa dikehidupan kita sebelumnya..Rivaille-san selalu melakukan itu padaku..?" Eren bertanya dengan agak ragu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu..?"

"ya 'itu'.." tanda petik—lagi.

Hening.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

Menurut loe kenapa?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Cuma mau tahu.."

"Apa kau ingin aku ceritakan dari awal sampai akhir?" Rivaille terlihat menyeringai bagaikan iblis yang baru saja menemukan tumbal untuk dimakan.

"Eh? Ceritakan apa?" Eren Jaeger dan kepolosannya yang melebihi kertas folio putih bersih.

"Ceritakan tentang apa saja yang sudah kita 'lakukan' dikehidupan sebelum ini." Ujar Rivaille sambil menarik dagu Eren.

"Ti-ti-ti-tidak perlu!" Teriak Eren sambil mundur teratur.

"Oh iya Eren, lebih baik sekarang kau hubungi orang tuamu kalau kau tidak akan pulang sampai besok pagi."

"Eh?"

"Sudah turuti saja perkataanku." Rivaille bergaya _like a boss_.

"B-baiklah.."

From : Eren

Mikasa, tolong beritahu ayah dan ibu kalau aku akan pulang besok pagi, bilang saja aku menginap dirumah teman.

_Send._

"Sudah?"

"Sudah. Tapi kenapa aku harus bilang kalau aku baru akan pulang besok pagi?"

"Karena," Lanjut Rivaille sambil memeluk Eren kemudian menjatuhkan diri keatas kasur ",Aku ingin kau menemaniku tidur."

"E-eeh!?" Eren shock pangkat dua belas.

"Diam. Aku lelah, biarkan aku memelukmu sambil tidur."

"Ta-tapi Rivaille-san, wa-wajahmu terlalu dekat.." Eren berusaha mendorong Rivaille supaya jarak antara wajah mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

"Tolong diamlah sedikit, Eren. Atau kau mau aku menciummu lagi?" Betapa frontalnya engkau Rivaille.

Eren hanya nge-blush sambil berhenti mendorong dan memilih pasrah dengan posisi mereka yang sangat ambigu dan membahana.

"Ta-tapi kalau menginap di rumah Rivaille-san..um.."

"Besok hari Sabtu dan kau tidak masuk sekolah, bukan?"

"Me-memang sih, tap—" Eren baru mau protes tapi Rivaille mendadak memeluknya lebih erat sampai Eren tidak bisa bernafas.

"Makanya, aku ingin kau menemaniku."

Eren sebenarnya ingin bilang kalau dia lebih memilih tidur di sofa, tapi entah kenapa pelukan Rivaille terasa hangat dan Eren merasa tidak ingin dilepas oleh Rivaille saat itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi..Eren kemarin menginap dirumah Rivaille-san karena Rivaille-san yang minta?" Ujar Carla sambil menahan Mikasa supaya tidak emosi dan membuat perumahan sekitar porak poranda.

Sedangkan Mikasa yang ditahan, terus memberikan _Death Glare_ kepada Rivaille dan dibalas dengan tatapan 'diam-kau-cewe-kampret'.

"Ya begitulah, maaf saya telah memaksa anak anda untuk menginap dirumah saya." Rivaille berkata demikian sambil tersenyum _fabulous_ dan membuat Carla cengo seketika.

"Me-memangnya kenapa Rivaille-san meminta Eren menginap dirumah anda?"

JEGER.

"_HOMINAHOMINAHOMINA GUE-HARUS-JAWAB-APA HOMINAHOMINA."_ Batin Eren panik pangkat Colossal.

"Saya meminta Eren menginap karena ingin meminta sarannya." Rivaille mengeluarkan alasan yang sangat logis.

"Saran apa?" Carla tampak _kepo_.

"Sebenarnya saya menulis sebuah novel berjudul 'Memories' dan saya meminta saran, cerita seperti apa yang kedengarannya bagus."

"_Uuwah, pinter banget bikin alesannya."_ Batin Eren sambil sweatdrop.

"Begitu, ya. Saya tidak keberatan selama Eren tidak pulang malam atau menginap saat hari sekolah." Carla tersenyum sambil masih menahan Mikasa.

.

.

.

"Oi." Mikasa memanggil Rivaille yang sedang memakai sepatunya dengan kasar.

"Apa?"

"Kau..tidak melakukan hal yang aneh kepada Eren, kan?" Mikasa dan kewaspadaannya patut diawasi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Mikasa!?" Jerit Eren yang mulai panik.

"Hmph, memangnya di matamu aku ini orang seperti itu?" Ujar Rivaille sambil berdiri.

"Iya."

Hening.

"Terserah kau saja." Rivaille tampaknya bête.

Sedangkan Mikasa sudah siap membunuh Rivaille namun dihentikan oleh Eren.

"Oh iya, Eren." Rivaille yang tadinya sudah berniat melangkah keluar rumah Eren, tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Datang lagi ya ke rumahku, aku akan menunggumu." Ujar Rivaille sambil tersenyum tipis.

Dan Eren yang masih sibuk menenangkan Mikasa hanya bisa nge-blush.

"_Di-dia akan menungguku katanya.." _ Batin Eren sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Eren, itu apa yang ada di belakang lehermu?" Ujar Armin saat berniat menyapa Eren dari belakang.

"Eh? memangnya ada apa?" Eren kemudian meraba-raba leher bagian belakangnya tapi tidak merasakan ada yang aneh.

"Ada suatu bekas berwarna merah."

Hening.

"Be-bekas warna merah…" Eren nge-blush seketika.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Armin Arlert dan ke-_innocent_-annya.

"E-enggak kenapa-kenapa, ayo ke kelas."

Sementara beranjak ke kelas, Eren dan Armin tidak sadar bahwa Mikasa tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka dan memasang _Death Glare_.

"_Si cebol itu…dia akan mati ditanganku…"_ Batin Mikasa sambil terus mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya merinding.

Hanya mereka yang menjadi saksi mata yang tahu apa yang terjadi ketika Mikasa melihat Rivaille lagi.

**-OWARI-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Akhirnya Alice bisa publish juga nih omake dari fic Memories X333.**

**Alice sih enggak tahu ini masuk rated M apa enggak, tapi menurut Alice sih iya :v kalau para readers punya masukkan utuk Alice supaya dapat membuat adegan lemon yang lebih membahana, tolong beritahu Alice ya~**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


End file.
